


A Johnlocked Wedding

by sylveparker



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock BBC, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylveparker/pseuds/sylveparker
Summary: Sherlock is nervous for his wedding, but finds calm in John's presence, as always.~Just a cute Johnlock wedding~
Relationships: John Watson/Sherlock Holmes, Johnlock, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Sherlock/John - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	A Johnlocked Wedding

POV: Sherlock Holmes 

Why?  
Why did I agree to this?  
A courthouse.   
We could’ve gone to a courthouse.  
I swear if Mrs. Hudson pulls out her hanky again—and she did.   
Great.  
Just brilliant.  
We’re late.  
The sun coming through the window at this angle, it shouldn’t touch my shoes yet.  
But it does.  
Which means it must be after 3.  
This was supposed to start at 3.  
Did he leave?  
Did he change his mind?   
He wouldn’t, no.   
Right?  
Right.   
I shift my weight.  
My head spins, I’m overwhelmed by the scent of flowers in the air.   
I scan the room again.  
My parents sit in the front row, Mycroft sits beside them.  
He has a bored look on his face, but he lets mummy hold his hand in her lap.   
Her eyes are just as wet and red as Mrs. Hudson’s.  
Lovely.  
My father looks around the room, aloof as always.  
Mycroft looks at me, looking into my eyes.  
I try to hide the panic that fills them, but I think he notices.  
He takes an exaggerated deep breath, nodding at me once.  
I copy him, breathing as deeply as I can, clearing my head.   
He nods again before looking at the umbrella resting across his legs.  
My eyes fall on John’s side of the church.  
His parents whisper to each other, looking at me.  
Harry sits next to them, her new girlfriend’s arm swung lazily over her shoulders.   
I wonder if they approve of me.  
I wonder if they wish John had chosen someone else.  
Someone more… normal.   
Someone less like me.  
I tear my eyes from their faces, blinking and looking around the church again.  
My breathing begins to speed.  
Lestrade catches my eye across the room.   
He shoots me a slight nod.  
Am I sweating?  
Jesus.   
We should’ve gone to a courthouse.  
The music starts, finally.  
My pulse speeds, I search for a face to focus on.   
Molly’s is the most familiar, the most calming.  
She looks at me, her eyes soft, her smile the same.  
It’s okay. She mouths to me.  
I nod to her once.  
Lestrade opens the doors.   
And there’s John.   
Dr. John Watson.   
His eyes dart straight to mine, locking me in instantly.  
I’ve never seen him in the full uniform.  
Pieces, yes.   
But never all together.   
I hate clichés.   
But John is breathtaking.  
As in I cannot breathe.   
He walks down the aisle.   
I see it now.   
The power he has.  
But his face is soft.  
Gentle.  
I haven’t taken a breath since the doors opened.  
“Sherlock?” John whispers, his eyes are worried.  
I want to answer, but words- I can’t find any words.  
“Sherlock.” He says, more intensely, taking one of my hands in his.  
I close my eyes briefly, pulling the memory of Mycroft breathing to the front of my mind.  
I take a breath and look at John.  
I nod, and his eyes soften again.  
I hadn’t noticed the music stopped.   
Everyone is looking at us.  
I need a cigarette.   
John takes my other hand in his and squeezes them gently.  
I look in those eyes.  
“Ready?” John asks.  
I nod again, holding his hands tighter.  
“The game is on.” He whispers, smiling at me.  
And suddenly, John is the only person in the room who matters.   
Who am I kidding?   
He always is.   
The priest said… well whatever priests say at weddings I suppose.   
I honestly couldn’t tell you what he said.   
All I remember is locking my eyes in on John’s.  
Holding onto his hands as if they were the only thing anchoring me to the earth.   
John says, “I do.”  
And I say, “I do.”  
He kisses me.  
In the soft way that he does.  
The people melt away, the flowers, the wedding.   
Everything melts away in John’s embrace.  
Applause pulls me away from him.  
When I open my eyes, I find myself standing in front of Dr. John Holmes.   
He trails his hand across my cheekbone, down my neck and across my shoulder.  
The room explodes into cheers as he takes my hand and walks me back down the aisle.  
His fingers lace together with mine, my new ring rests against his fingers.  
I won’t be alone.   
Never again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, leave a comment!


End file.
